Taking Over
by Kez-o the Brave
Summary: Jak again. He hates it, beeing feared and all. Can Torn help him? Can Daxter? He's breaking, can something even stop it? R&R please. OOC, some cussing.


**Taking over**

**Chapter 1**

_Disclaimer: Don't own THE Jak & Daxter, games. Naughty Dog does… Those naughty, naughty people. Don't they know I WANT those GAMES?_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He dodged swiftly as a bullet whined past him.

"Dax!" He shouted to his friend. "Stay here!" He took the ottsel of his shoulder and put him behind a big boulder. Behind him he heard Torn grunt in pain, taking a glance behind him he saw Torn was hurt.

_/Nothing dangerous... Just a bulletwound in the arm./ _

He kept on fiering bullets at the metalheads infront of him, each bullet hitting the metalheads with an sickening thud. He sprung foreward, distantly shouting in his comunicator that he was going ahead.

This was madness... all this... this war...

_/I'm so tiered of all this fighting... It never ends.../_

He cried out in pain. A metalhead had come up behind him and jumped on his back, fangs buried in his shoulder.

His whole world buzzed in purple electricity.

_...Dark..._ He gripped his head in pain.

_/No...NO! Not now. Not now.../ _

He tried to claw himslef out of the darkness, but invain. The dark creature which always laid luring in the back of his mind, came out with a triumphing laugh.

His whole body became numb as Dark Jak took over. Still beeing distantly aware he saw the metalheads fall around him like flies. Seeing a claw scratch his arm, knowing that it should have hurt...

All he heard was a deadly growling from the eco-monster.

He could feel nothing, not the blood splattering on his face or the the dark-eco he absorbed. All he could see was death... all around him... it always made him terrified.

/_I hope Daxter's alright.../_

As suddenly it had begun, it ended. The monster left his body, settling once again in his subconsious and leaving him in a tiered and aching body.

/_... I can't take this anymore...I can heard them wispering it... I can see it in their eyes... I'm a freak.../_

He took a few staggering steps towards his allies, seeing Torn in the front, clutching his left arm.

/_They hate me... they're afraid of me.../_

What had felt like hours of death, was mere minutes. He muttered at himself feeling an familiar ache in his troath.

/_At least the shooting stopped... At least we won this battle.../_

He held back his tears and started walking again on wobbly legs. He saw Daxter on the ground looking around him with wide eyes.

_/I mustn't let them see me like this... Even though they're my friends... they will use my weakness agains me... I'm sorry everyone.../_

He saw the soldiers shivering in fear... the fear was so thick...

/_I can almost touch it in the air.../ _

He resisted the urge so sweep his hands through the air and feel if he could.

/_I hate seeing fear in the eyes of my friends... The fear towards me.../_

He slowly swallowed.

"Torn... Dax... You can go to the hideout without me... I'll catch up later..."

Torn nodded, told the freedomfighters to go home, and put his knife in it's sheet. Torn walked towards him. He swallowed and stood still as Torn laid an comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Jak...?"

He turned his head away, blinking away his tears and focused on the ruines of Dead town.

"Jak? Come on, let's go back..."

His heart spasmed in his chest at the feelings in Torns voice.

"I have to get some water..." He turned around.

/_I can't take seeing Torn... anyone sad... And it's all my fault.../_

Torn bent down and picked up Jak's gun, hloding it out to him.

"OK Jak. Come back later. We have to talk."

Jak nodded and walked away. As he rounded the corner he broke into an full run. Running blindly through the ruins.

_To be continued…_

_I'm sorry for stopping there.. but but... _

_IM SORRY JAK! WILL YOU EVER FORGIVE ME?_

_PLEASE! I NEED REVIEWS! They are my everything! I really REALLY need them. Please be kind and leave comments and such. I need motivation to keep it up :D Haha. _

_Please... I know my english sucks, but please bear with me?_

/ K


End file.
